


Fall for you

by Bonniebird



Series: Bonniebird's Valentine Event 2021 [55]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:49:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29634912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonniebird/pseuds/Bonniebird
Summary: Something in the woods leads to your surprise visit with Scott going differently than planned.
Relationships: Scott McCall (Teen Wolf) & Reader, Scott McCall (Teen Wolf)/Reader
Series: Bonniebird's Valentine Event 2021 [55]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150823





	Fall for you

Scott heard Melissa talking to someone downstairs. He didn’t bother listening. At least not until he heard someone running up the stairs. They weren’t his mothers footsteps but they were familiar.

“Scott?” You called as you knocked on his bedroom door.  
“Urm, yeah. Come in!” Scott said. He scrambled to hide some of the clutter he hadn’t tied up in his room and rushed to sit at his desk, looking as casual as he could manage. His lamp fell as you’d stepped into the room, which he caught with one hand while giving you a sheepish grin. “Looks like you’re not the only one who fell for me.” He said with a wry smile.   
“I didn’t fall for you, you tripped me!” You objected. He laughed and shrugged as he got up from his desk.  
“Is everything ok? You travelled all this way, I know you’ve been busy. I thought you were supposed to…”  
“Oh! I brought these over. Not the most romantic way to spend an evening but, there have been sightings of something in the woods and a few people have been having weird symptoms after being bitten. I know it’s out of town. But I talked to your Mom and she said they had someone in last night that had the same problem.” You showed him the file you’d managed to get.  
“Any idea what it could be?” Scott asked.  
“I’ve been told it’s everything from the act of god to a demonic wolf. It mimics human voices but there isn’t any evidence that it’s more than just a sick coyote. It’s actually what’s been keeping me busy but I’m out of ideas and people are still getting hurt. Sorry to bring down the valentine vibes.” You muttered as he flipped through the file.  
“Hey, no it’s ok. I don’t mind. I’m always here to help. We can go to Deaton’s and I’m sure Stiles will meet us there. He picked up on something last night but we weren’t sure if it was anything. Maybe it’s connected.” Scott smiled when you gave him a relieved look and lent over to kiss his cheek.  
“What kind of valeine would it be if we didn’t have to fight a giant monster?” You joked. He laughed and muttered an agreement as he grabbed his jacket. “I’ll drive. That thing has taken out two bikers. Better warn the others about that.”


End file.
